


Stopped Heart

by sad_wich



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm still figuring out how to work AO3, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, i made this because i love my wifey and this ship, i made this for my wifey, komenami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_wich/pseuds/sad_wich
Summary: So this is just a little fic I made because my wife wanted a komenami fic to read. It goes along with the story of Super Danganronpa 2. So spoilers I guess. The chapters are kinda short though.





	Stopped Heart

"Hey, Nagito?" Chiaki said softly. "Hm? What is it, Chiaki?" “You grabbed my coffee by accident and I really advise you not to drink it because I’ve already dumped a Red Bull in it and I fear your heart might stop if you do.”  
It had already been a few days since the class of Hope's Peak Academy had gotten trapped on Jabberwock Island. All the students were still pretty awkward towards each other, but Chiaki was especially quiet around most of the other teenagers. She talked to Hajime the most, but wanted to get out more. But, instead, she spent her spare time playing video games. She loved all types of games, From shooters to puzzles to adventures, it didn't matter to Chiaki. Currently, she was tetris. Even if it was one of her favorites, the round was stressing her out. She couldn't get the pieces to line up how she wanted, and she kept missing up the controls. After the round ended, Chiaki sighed and flopped onto her bed. Her mind was elsewhere, but..... she didn't know where. I need to do something to distract myself... maybe I'll go on a walk, it might be good to explore the island a bit. Chiaki sat up. Yeah, a walk sounds good. She grabbed her bag and headed out of the door. Chiaki stepped onto the porch of her cabin to be greeted with bright sun and a gentle breeze. Chiaki walked down the road, looking at the sky. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming her way. Looking in front of her, she saw Peko walking towards her. "Hi, Peko." she greeted the other girl. "Hello. I was told by Byakuya to bring everyone to the hotel restaurant. "Hm? What for?" Chiaki said, confused. Peko shook her head, "I don't know. But he said it was important." "Okay, I'll head over there now." she said. "Okay, I'm going to find everyone else." Chiaki nodded, and the two girls parted way.  
Chiaki walked towards the restaurant, wondering what Byakuya could have wanted. Maybe it's about the killing game? Though I don't know why he would want to talk about that.. Chiaki soon arrived at the restaurant, and walked up the stairs. Almost everyone was there, they were just missing Hajime, Souda, and Peko. "Hey Chiaki!" Ibuki said with a bubbly smile. "Hi, Ibuki." she greeted back. "So, what's up? Why did you want us to meet here?" she said, turning to Byakuya. "I'll explain that when Peko arrives with Souda and Hajime." he gruffed. "Alright then." Chiaki said. She yawned. I should have enough time to make a coffee before everyone else get here... She walked into the kitchen and started making a coffee. It took a minute, but it was finally ready. Now just one more thing... Chiaki grabbed an energy drink and poured it into the coffee. She set it on the counter and then walked into the kitchen to grab a snack. She walked out of the kitchen with her slice of watermelon. Chiaki blinked in surprise when she saw her coffee gone, and a different one next to where it was. She looked around the room, only to see it in Nagito's hand. She walked up to him. "Hey, Nagito?"


End file.
